28 March
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sebelumnya Sakura tak tahu entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto hingga dia memutuskan hubungan sebelah pihak yang tak Sakura inginkan. Sebelum terpisah untuk selamanya, Naruto menyuruh Sakura datang ke taman kota pada tanggal 28 Maret. OOC/NaruSaku always/rate/T/Boring&Mainstream/Happy Birthday Sakura


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, boring, mainstream, story from me**

**Pair : NaruSaku always. Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst and romence**

**Happy Birthday too Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28 March**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keramaian sore hari dijalan raya kota Konoha begitu padat sehingga membuat para pengendara harus menunggu barisan di depan mereka dan bersabar akan desakan bunyi klakson yang memaksa untuk cepat menginjak gas. Sebagian dari mereka yang berada diurutan terakhir memilih mundur untuk mencari jalan pintas agar lekas tiba di tempat tujuan.

Terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah restoran ternama dengan dimasing-masing hadapan terhidang segelas keramik coklat panas.

Sang pemuda menatap datar gadis yang tertunduk kecil di hadapannya sementara gadis pink tersebut hanya diam tak bersuara sejak belasan menit mereka bertemu dengan mimik wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Kita putus !" Dua kata yang meluncur datar dari bibir tipis Naruto menaikan pandangan Sakura padanya. Air mata mengenang di pelupuk Sakura, ia tak tahu apa kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat olehnya sehingga Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan cara seperti ini.

"Naruto...!" Panggil Sakura pelan dengan suara bergetar akibat menahan tangis namun usahanya sia-sia karena sekuat apa pun ia tahan liquid itu tetap terjatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Aku merasa bahwa kita sudah tak cocok lagi..." Sahut lelaki pirang tersebut membuat seluruh isi dalam tubuh Sakura bagaikan tertusuk beribu samurai.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sudah bosan padaku !" Ucap Sakura dengan isak kecil membuat Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Sakura !" Naruto membentak Sakura karena ucapan yang gadis itu lontarkan mengarah ke hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Tak mungkin kau mengakhiri hubungan ini karena alasan kita sudah tidak cocok lagi...!" Naruto menggeser kasar kursi yang ia duduki lalu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Pada malam tanggal 28 Maret temui aku di taman kota... Nanti kau akan mengetahui apa alasan dari balik ini semua..." Ujar Naruto dengan tangan yang menyentuh dagu lancip Sakura membawa tatapan mata mereka saling beradu.

"Tak bisakah kau mengatakannya sekarang !" Sakura mendesak dengan hijau kristal miliknya yang berkaca.

"Tidak bisa, karena ini belum waktunya..." Setelah menuntaskan kalimatnya Naruto segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang dilanda kehancuran.

Gadis itu kembali tertunduk dan menangis tersedu tanpa bisa ditahan. Naruto berhenti beberapa langkah dari Sakura. Ia menatap sejenak punggung yang bergetar disana lalu kembali melangkah tenang meninggalkan restoran.

Sakura menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan, ia benar-benar telah hancur dan merasa tak ada guna lagi hidup di dunia jika tanpa sosok Naruto.

Masih dalam keadaan menangis, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan pelan sambil sesegukan mengundang perhatian iba dari para tamu yang berkunjung di restoran tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus menangis tanpa henti dari perjalanan pulang hingga sampai ke rumah. Rambut pink sepunggung yang biasa tergerai indah kini berantakan tak terbentuk dan mata sembab membuat ia terlihat sangat kacau.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah mengalihkan perhatian Sasori dari televisi. Pemuda imut itu terkejut mendapati wajah kusut sang adik. Sasori bangkit dari duduknya saat Sakura berjalan melalui televisi dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa ?" Pertanyaan Sasori tak disahuti oleh Sakura membuat ia semakin khawatir.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi...?!" Sasori kembali bertanya saat Sakura berhenti di depan pintu kamar.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Nii-chan !" Jawab Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa melihat Sasori.

"Sak—"

"Aku ingin istirahat" Sakura mengintrupsi kalimat Sasori lalu ia masuk dan kembali menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan hingga menghasilkan bunyi debam yang cukup keras membuat Sasori terlonjak karenanya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk tadi.

.

.

Sakura kembali menangis di dalam kamar sambil duduk meringkuk di kepala ranjang dengan tangan yang memegang selembar foto. Ia terus menatap lekat foto tersebut yang disana terdapat pemuda pirang tengah mencium sebelah pipi milik seorang gadis pinkish yang tersenyum manis dengan sebelah mata mengedip kearah kamera.

Itu adalah hasil potret mereka berdua pada saat pergi kencan di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Naruto sangat suka makan ramen dan pemuda itu kerap mengajak Sakura menikmati ramen bersama. Sikap Naruto yang diluar dingin dan tenang namun ketika bersama Sakura ia berubah menjadi cerewet seperti anak kecil dan sangat manja. Bahkan Sakura kerap menyuapi Naruto saat sedang makan bersama tak peduli akan godaan dari teman-teman mereka serta tatapan iri dari para gadis yang menyukai Naruto.

Semua itu hanya masa lalu yang mungkin akan menjadi kenangan Sakura di sepanjang masa. Mulai saat ini Sakura tak akan pernah bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu sesering dulu bersama Naruto dan ia tidak bisa lagi membelai helaian lembut pirang Naruto yang sangat ia sukai. Tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi kala ingatan di restoran tadi kembali berputar di benaknya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Naruto,? Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau tahu bahwa cintaku tak kan pernah pudar... Hidup di dunia ini jika tanpamu aku tiada berarti...?!" Sakura mengajak bicara benda tak bernyawa yang ia pegang. Sambil mengelus penuh perasaan gambar Naruto disana ia kembali berbicara.

"Aku tak tahu kesalahanku apa, namun jika tahu aku akan minta maaf padamu lalu kita akan memperbaiki hubungan ini..." Ia mendekap foto tersebut didada dan kemudian membawanya rebah dengan isak tangis pilu.

Lama Sakura menangis akhirnya ia tidur meringkuk akibat kelelahan sehabis menangis yang kian tiada reda sejak beberapa jam tadi. Foto Naruto dan dirinya masih terdekap hangat di dadanya dan bekas aliran jejak air mata terlihat jelas di kedua pipi putih gadis tersebut.

Malam ini Sakura tidur dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping karena lelaki pirang tertampannya telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup lama terjalin dari sewaktu keduanya masih sekolah di Konoha High School hingga lulus dan masing-masing melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang sama.

Terakhir kali Sakura masih mengingat Naruto mengatakan temui dia di taman kota pada malam hari tepat tanggal 28 maret. Sakura akan melakukannya jika ia masih bisa bersama Naruto walau hanya beberapa detik dan hal itu bisa membuat rasa rindu Sakura pada Naruto sedikit terobati karena mungkin dalam satu minggu penuh ini ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah menawan Naruto di karenakan selama itu mereka libur masuk kuliah.

.

.

.

.

**22 Maret...**

Sakura hanya diam meringkuk di dekat kaki ranjang dengan ponsel tergelatak di sampingnya dan foto Naruto masih tergenggam hangat di tangannya. Sakura bagaikan raga tanpa roh yang hanya diam termenung sambil sesekali mengalihkan tatapan pada foto mantan kekasihnya.

Setiap malam tiba saat Sakura tidur, ia kerap mengigau menyerukan nama Naruto yang terkadang menangis dalam tidur dengan seruan sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Jika terbangun Sakura akan kembali menangis karena sosok Naruto yang tak pernah absen menganggunya dalam keadaan tidur atau pun sadar.

.

.

.

.

**23 Maret...**

Sakura mengurung diri di kamar. Sasori dan Mebuki bersusah payah membujuknya keluar untuk makan namun tidak sedikit pun Sakura menyahuti dari dalam membuat Ibu dan kakaknya khawatir setengah hidup terhadapnya yang tidak ada makan dan minum selama seharian.

"Sakura, Ayah memanggilmu..."

"..."

Sasori menghela nafas karena masih tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar sang adik dengan raut sedih terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

**24 Maret...**

Keadaan Sakura semakin parah karena memikirkan Naruto yang tidak meperdulikan dirinya. Ia semakin terpuruk saat tidak sekali pun Naruto mengirim pesan balasan duduk termenung di atas kasur dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

Ia tak habis fikir kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini hanya karena lelaki pirang itu memutuskan hubungan sebelah pihak. Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura bunuh diri sekarang juga jika tak memikirkan keluarganya, dan ia lebih memilih terkubur bersama sosok Naruto yang masih tersimpan rapat di dalam hatinya.

Sakura tak akan seegios itu meninggalkan keluarganya, ia memilih bertahan meski jiwanya telah terenggut dengan genggaman cinta Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**25 Maret...**

Sakura terlihat sangat tak baik dengan tubuhnya yang mengurus serta lingkaran hitam di bawah mata seperti mata Gaara teman kampus Naruto.

Ingin sekali Sakura menemui Naruto tetapi ini belum waktunya. Ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto tepat tanggal 28 Maret, jika tidak pada tanggal tersebut maka di pastikan Naruto tidak akan mau menjumpainya sekali pun ia memohon dan Naruto tidak semudah luluh.

.

.

.

.

**26 Maret...**

Sakura tak pernah keluar dari kamar dalam beberapa harian ini, ia bahkan tak menyahuti panggilan Mebuki atau pun membukakan pintu mempersilahkan sang Ibu untuk masuk.

Yang dilakukannya hanyalah diam termenung. Jika merasa lelah ia akan tertidur dengan sendirinya dan tak pernah melepas foto Naruto yang kemarin dari genggaman kecilnya. Hanya menatap dan memeluk foto itu saat tidur sedikit mengurangi rasa perih diatas luka hatinya yang terumpah cuka.

.

.

.

.

**27 Maret...**

Kembali Sakura mengirim pesan pada Naruto. Kalu ini pemuda itu membalas pesan Sakura mengingatkan ia jangan sampai terlambat datang besok malam. Balasan singkat dari Naruto sedikit membuat Sakura tersenyum meski ada kegetiran dibalik senyum itu.

Hanya Naruto yang bisa mengembalikan sosok Sakura seperti dulu. Ceria, galak dan suka mengomel dimana tempat baik jika marah pada Naruto atau pun teman-teman. Sekarang hanyalah tertinggal sosok Sakura yang lemah tak berdaya bagaikan pasir yang terkena terpaan ombak di pinggir pantai yang mudah runtuh terbawa arus laut.

.

.

.

.

**28 Maret...**

Tiba sudah hari dimana Sakura akan menemui Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Terlihat Sakura tengah merias diri di hadapan cermin sembari tersenyum miris melihat pantulan wajahnya yang pucat bak Vampire serta lingkaran hitam dibawah mata dan badan yang biasa terlihat agak berisi kini telah kurus bagaikan tak berdaging.

Setelah selesai beradaptasi dengan cermin dan alat kosmetik kini Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui Naruto. Sedikit merapikan mantel pink yang di kenakan ia bergegas meninggalkan kamar mewah tempatnya bertukup dalam satu minggu penuh karena sosok Naruto yang telah berhasil mengacaukan akal sehatnya.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana... Ayo makan dulu, sudah satu minggu Ibu tidak melihatmu menyentuh makanan..." Mebuki memarahi Sakura karena ingin pergi keluar rumah seoerang diri.

Wanita baya itu takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada putrinya, meski Sakura gadis yang kuat namun jika berhadapan dengan preman gang sempit sangat tidak menungkinkan dia bisa menghadapi para lelaki mesum disana.

"Aku ingin menemui Naruto... Kalau masalah makan jangan khawatir karena aku ada persedian cemilan dikamar !" Jawabnya entah jujur atau bohong mengingat gadis itu hanya diam mengurung diri di dalam kamar yang tidak bisa diketahui apa ia perbuat.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut jika tak sempat pulang menginaplah di rumah Ino..." Saran Mebuki yang di jawab anggukan tanpa senyum dari Sakura.

"Dimana Nii-chan ?" Sakura bertanya disela aktifitas membuka pintu.

"Ibu rasa dia pergi menemui Deidara..." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang Ibu Sakura segera keluar dari rumah.

"Hati-hati !" Sedikit meninggikan suara Mebuki memperingati Sakura yang hanya mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangannya pertanda mengerti tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Stop disini saja pak !" Sakura merogoh tas hitam kecil saat merasa mobil yang ia tumpangi telah berhenti di depan jalan setapak berhadapan dengan taman.

"Ini pak !" Setelah membayar sebanyak beberapa lembar uang yen Sakura membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali setelah keluar seutuhnya.

"Terimakasih Nona..." Sopir itu berucap sopan dan tak lama kemudian taksi tersebut melesat meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesunyian. Gadis itu lalu berjalan menyusuri taman yang sepi menuju bangku bercat putih panjang kemudian ia mendudukan bokong setelah tiba disana.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung datang hingga jarum jam pendek menunjukan pukul .

"Sakura...!" Suara familiar menerobos masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Sakura yang dengan cepat menarik perhatiannya ke belakang. Samar-samar Sakura menangkap sosok gestur tinggi nan tegap di dekat batang pohon besar. Karena gelap Sakura tak begitu yakin dengan pendapatnya yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang berdiri disana adalah Naruto.

Dalam bersamaan Sakura beranjak, satu-persatu lampu-lampu kecil menyala mengitari setiap jengkal pinggiran taman lalu merambat kebatang pohon hingga keatas meliliti rantingnya dengan motif warna-warni membuat Sakura linglung tak mengerti. Kilat Emeraldnya menyapu di setiap sudut taman lalu terhenti di tempat ia melihat bayangan tadi.

Disana terdapat sosok Naruto yang tinggi kekar sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan kedua tangan memegang kue tart bulat cantik bentuk wajah Doraemon yang di tengahnya terdiri lilin angka 22. Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut tak percaya serta mata yang mulai berkaca.

"Happy Birthday to you~" Muncul Ino dari belakang Naruto menyanyikan lagu pendek.

"Happy Birthday to you~" muncul lagi Tenten dari tempat sama seperti Ino tadi. Kemunculan teman-teman Sakura terus bergulir mengiringi nyanyian selamat ulang tahun hingga Sasuke yang terakhir dan berdiri di samping Naruto dengan terpatrinya senyum lebar dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Liquid yang sejak tadi bertahan di pelupuk mata Sakura kini jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Otanjubi Omedetou Sakura..." Mendengar ucapan selamat dari sang lelaki tercinta membuat tangis Sakura pecah. Sambil menangis gadis musim semi itu berlari cepat menghampiri Naruto meski kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah ia tetap berusaha untuk bisa menggapai lelaki yang berdiri disamping pohon besar disana. Menyadari Sakura menuju kearahnya tanpa henti, Naruto menyerahkan kue di tangannya pada Sasuke yang disambut cepat oleh pemuda emo tersebut.

**Grepph...**

Sakura melingkarkan erat tangannya di punggung lebar Naruto sembari terisak kecil dengan wajah tenggelam di dada bidang pria itu. Perlahan tangan Naruto membelai lembut rambut pink Sakura sambil merapikan yang berantakan.

"Ak–aku sangat me–merindukanmu Naruto... Hiks, hiks..." Sakura mengungkapkan isi hati terdalamnya dengan isak tangis yang mengiringi suaranya.

"Aku tahu" Naruto mendorong pelan bahu bergetar Sakura untuk membuat jarak namun sang gadis menggelang kuat menolak melepas pelukan mereka.

"Wajahku sangat jelek..." Penuturan polos Sakura berhasil meloloskan kekehan geli dari Naruto.

"Itu katamu akan tetapi tidak kataku..." Balas Naruto seraya kembali menjauhkan pelan tubuh Sakura yang masih bersikukuh pada pelukannya.

"Tidak Naruto..." Tolak Sakura yang terus dipaksa oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah memutuskanmu bukan" Perkataan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dengan kepala tertunduk dalam Sakura menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya guna menahan tangis serta sakit di dalam hati.

"Kenapa ?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara kecil sembari mengangkat pelan kepalanya untuk menatap lekat Shappire tajam disana.

"Karena..." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura lalu mengamit jemari lentik itu dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "Aku ingin kau mendampingiku di altar kelak dan mengurus anak-anak ku oh tidak, anak kita berdua nanti..."

Hijau kristal Sakura membola akan ucapan dari lelaki berparas tampan tersebut. Naruto mengangkat tangan Sakura lalu ia kecup punggung tangan putih bersih itu membuat sang empu menitikan air mata yang berkilat akibat terpaan cahaya lampu.

"Aku ingin kita berhenti dan melanjutkan hubungan yang membawa kita kedalam ikatan benang merah dan saling mengucapkan janji suci di altar..." Ungkap Naruto dengan senyum manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapa pun termasuk Sakura.

"Na–naruto" Sakura menyerukan pelan nama pemuda di hadapannya lalu tanpa membiarkan hari istimewa ini cepat berlalu, ia langsung menubruk tubuh kekar disana dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Kau sudah membuatku menderita" Sakura berkata dengan isak tangisnya dengan tangan memukul pelan dada Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi tawa geli dari Naruto. Semua orang yang ikut hadir merayakan hari bertambahnya umur Sakura turut tertawa akan perilaku lucunya terhadap Naruto.

"Apa kau menerimaku ?!" Bisik Naruto berniat menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak...!" Perkataan Sakura membuat semua orang disekitar termasuk Naruto terkejut dengan pandangan tak mengerti mengarah pada Sakura yang telah melepas pelukannya dengan kepala mendongak tinggi karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang berbeda cukup jauh.

"Aku tak bisa menolak lamaranmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu..." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum malu. Naruto segera menarik kembali Sakura dalam dekapannya sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala pink tersebut dengan senyum lega.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampan sedangkan aku jelek" Tutur Sakura dengan bokong yang berpangku manis dipaha Naruto serta kedua tangan bergelayut di leher pemuda itu.

"Tidak, kau sangat cantik dimata para lelaki termasuk aku..." Naruto menjawab seraya mengeratkan lingkarang tangannya di pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Jangan pernah lagi mengucapkan kata-kata seperti kemarin !" Sakura mendongak mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi bersandar penuh didada kokoh Naruto untuk menatap Safir indah disana.

"Aku tak janji" Sedikit merundukan kepala Naruto balas menatap Emerald yang berkilat tajam dari bawah. Jemari lentik Sakura merambat naik lalu meremas geram surai pirang Naruto yang hanya diam merasakan jari-jari kecilnya menulusup disetiap helai pirang sang pemuda.

"Jangan menyesal saat nanti kau melihat nama Sakura Haruno terpahat dibatu nisan..." Ancam Sakura penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat membuat senyum tipis Naruto pudar seketika tergantikan oleh wajah pucat pasi.

"Kejam sekali" Penuturan Naruto menghasilkan senyum licik dari Sakura.

"Kau lebih kejam dariku..." Balas Sakura ketus dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi ia tarik cepat tengkuk Naruto lalu membenturkan bibir mereka.

Ketika Naruto hendak melepas pagutan mereka, Sakura menahannya kuat dengan menuntun lidah Naruto masuk kedalam rongganya agar tidak terlepas.

"Ehemm...!" Suara deheman seseorang dari belakang kursi tempat Sakura dan Naruto bercumbu berhasil membuat Sakura melepaskan bibir tipis Naruto. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kedudukan mereka dengan batang pohon menjadi sandaran sebelah bahu Sasuke.

"Dasar Pantat Ayam pengganggu" Gerutu Sakura sebal dengan tatapan tak suka mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Naruto bertanya disela memaksa menurunkan Sakura darinya yang dibalas gelengan kuat serta bibir manyun dari Sakura yang sepertinya tak mau turun untuk membiarkan Naruto pergi lagi darinya walau hanya sedetik.

"Teman-teman mencarimu" Jawab Sasuke datar dengan kedua tangan tersimpan disaku celana.

"Owh baiklah... Sakura...!" Panggil Naruto mengisyaratkan Sakura agar turun dari pahanya.

"Tidak !" Sakura menolak tegas membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dengan tatapan beralih pada Sasuke meminta pengertian dari sang sahabat.

"Nanti aku menyusul setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Sakura !" Ujar Naruto menghasilkan senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibir peach Sakura yang tertuju pada Sasuke.

Tak puas dengan kemenangan yang baru di dapat, Sakura menjulurkan lidah terhadap Sasuke yang berusaha menahan amarah di tempat karena mendapat ejekan dari gadis berjidat lebar disana.

"Sial" Sasuke mengumpat pelan sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersenyum namun kali ini berbeda karena senyum itu mengartikan meremehkan dirinya.

"Kenapa terus melihatnya seperti itu !?" Teguran dingin dari Naruto membawa kembali tatapan Sakura padanya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sakura melihat Sasuke hanya untuk menghuluti.

"Apa tak boleh !?" Goda Sakura balik bertanya pada Naruto serta tak luput mengerling nakal.

"Hn" Satu kata yang meluncur datar membawa hidung mancung Sakura bergesekan dengan hidung Naruto yang tak kalah mancung membuat bulan dan temaran bintang saling berbisik di atas langit sana mendengar derai tawa dari kedua anak adam dan hawa tersebut.

"Kau ingin berbulan madu dimana nanti ?" Tawa geli lepas dari bibir Sakura akan pertanyaan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. "Jangan menertawaiku dan cepat katakan...!" Naruto mendesak kesal merasa di permainkan.

"Aku akan selalu mengikuti kemana kau mau membawaku pergi..." Sakura menjawab kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang berkalung mesra di leher pemuda tersebut. Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai lebar.

"...Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke ranjangku sekarang juga lalu kita akan bercinta hingga pagi..." Perkataan Naruto barusan sukses menggantikan senyum manis Sakura berubah menjadi wajah garang lantaran malu beserta marah.

"DASAR RUBAH MESUM!"

.

.

.

.

–**END****–**


End file.
